<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An angel that deserves better by Misasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512778">An angel that deserves better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha'>Misasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is done with Lila and her minions, and her real friends are helping her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dears, I'm inspired by tumblr and another fanfics, so yea hope you enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was done. Done with her stupid class who share one brain cell, done with Adrien and his way of taking lies. So her real parents are about to help her.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Marinette was working on a commission when her phone started ringing:</p><p>*Buzz buzz buzz*</p><p>She looks to see who was calling her:</p><p>'AJoke💀'<br/>
"Ah, Father's calling" she said looking at Tikki who smiled.<br/>
"Hello dad, what's up?"she said<br/>
"Hey sweetheart, long time no talk huh?"he said<br/>
"Yes it's been quite a while, what are you guys doin'?" She said as she sat down.<br/>
"We are doing ok honey, how is your class doing?"<br/>
"Like trash, they are really bad, but the worst is Lila, she and her shitty act are ruining my life, at least I have Luka, Kagami, Chloe and Felix" She said as she remembered the names that she was called at school.<br/>
"Oh and btw my class and I are coming in Gotham for a school trip, I look to see you and Harls, and of course Ivy"<br/>
"That's great baby girl, well I'm going to tell the girls"<br/>
"Ok bye dad, love you."<br/>
*call ends*</p><p>------------------------------1 hour later---------------------------------*buzz, buzz, buzz*</p><p>"Hm?"she said, "who is calling me?"<br/>
She picks her phone and sees the name:</p><p>'Dove💤💚'</p><p>She blushed a little and then answered:</p><p>"Hi angel, what are you up to?" Damian said.<br/>
"Ok, I would be better without little kids who believe everything someone says." Mari says.<br/>
"Oh by the way, my class is coming to Gotham in a school trip."<br/>
"That's awesome, now I'm dying to see you love" he chuckles<br/>
"Im 'dying' to see you and the boys too" she giggles.<br/>
"Maybe I'm going to see my biological parents"<br/>
"They're from Gotham?"he asked.<br/>
"Yes, phone is dying, talk to you later and love you mon amour"<br/>
"Sure angel, love you too"<br/>
'Call ends'<br/>
"Well Tikki, Captain, me and you are going into an adventure"<br/>
"Yes, of course"Tikki smiled. "*bark*", Captain barked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The class is going to die.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joker is going to help his little girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like how this is going!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mari's pov:<br/>
We arrived in Gotham. The ride was like shit cuz of you know who.<br/>
But today things are going down.<br/>
Dad sent me a text saying 'he can't wait to see me.'<br/>
Perfect! The class is going to "love" him.<br/>
7:00-------<br/>
I got up, I put a 'daddy's little monster' shirt on some pants, and some boots. I went down stairs and I'm seeing the liar doing her thing.<br/>
"Oh guys, Marinette is a little monster ahahhahahahhaha (haha...)"I rolled my eyes and then I hear a 'bing' coming from my phone. "Oh It's your useless boyfriend, bet he's nothing like my Damiboo!"<br/>
And then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ITS HER FUCKING DAD BITCH!"</p>
<p>The class froze at the tone and the voice. I smiled looking at the joke who stayed in the door way, the class turned to see Joker standing there with Harley and Ivy, and of course the two laughing, adorable little kids (I just named the animals kids lol).<br/>
"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"he screamed.<br/>
"Y-y-your daughter?!"Asked Alya shocked.<br/>
The class was scared for they're lives, Including Bustier, nobody could believe that the sweet girl is the daughter of the Joker.<br/>
"Yes his daughter, gotta problem with that ugly sausage hair and you miss shitty glasses?"Harley said with a evil smirk.<br/>
"Got a problem with my<br/>
'Niece' (not really niece, not related by blood) Dr.Strange said coming out of no where.<br/>
Another 'bing' from my phone. A message from 'Dove💚💤'<br/>
'STAY AWAY FROM THE JOKER, HE'S AT YOUR HOTEL, STAY SAVE, BABY PLEASE!' oh Dove, if you only knew</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahahhahaa...it's really short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don't kill, my father does.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mari goes savage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi dad." Marinette said.<br/>
"Hi baby girl" Joker said.<br/>
"CAPTAIN" she screamed as Captain ran to the two pets (idk how to spell the name).<br/>
The 3 ran in circles as the class started in shook.<br/>
After 10 minutes of staring, the class unfroze. Marinette ran to hug her parents and uncle. "Joker, let the girl go!" Robin screamed. The class is surprised to see the batfam there. "Did you call batman?"Rose whispered to Lila, "y-yes" she whispered back. </p><p>"What Batsy, can't a guy visit his daughter" Joker said, pointing at Mari. That left the batfam shook. "M-Miss D-Dupain-Cheng is-is your daughter?". "She is our child" said Harley, pointing at her and Joker. "Dads, mama, leave them alone, I'm happy to see all of you but I think its time for you to leave." Marinette said. "Yes girly, BUT!If someone is mean or touch her, I will not hesitate to kill." He said as he leaves. "Captain, come here!"<br/>
Captain ran into her arms."Hahahah good boy!".<br/>
"M-miss, its Joker really your father?"asked a shocked Batman. "Uhm yes? Is there a problem?" "No, we are just surprised" Red hood said.<br/>
"W-well, let's go home, it was an false alarm." Robin said, he looked the most shocked.<br/>
And so they left.</p><p>Alix was the one to react first,<br/>
"OMFG YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE JOKER, OMG, OMG, OMG, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!."<br/>
Lila looked like a ghost.<br/>
'I'm messing with the wrong kid here' she was scared to move, Bustier after her.<br/>
"Uhm...I don't kill,my father does." Says Marinette. "Welp, let's go Captain, I need to get you to air". So they left the shocked class behind.</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>In the batcave:<br/>
Damien's pov:</p><p>Tim: YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS THE DAUGHTER OF FUCKING JOKER! HOW CAN WE NOT KNOW?!<br/>
Bruce:calm down kids.<br/>
Jason:CALM DOWN?! WE KNOW SHE'S LADYBUG, BUT NOT THIS?!<br/>
Damian:....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of a backstory about Marigold</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok tell me what you think about this story so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>'Bing'</strong> <br/>Dove💤💚: why didn't you tell me you are related to the Joker?<br/>Angel👼: I was afraid. Broke up with me if you want, change my name to devil. Do whatever you want.<br/>Dove💤💚: I love you. You know that?...The truth is that I'm really confused. But I love you more than anything in this world beloved, I will not broke up with you just because of your parents. But I have a question.<br/>Angel👼: ly too, so much, and yes?<br/>Dove💤💚: how did you got with your adoptive parents?<br/>Angel👼: oh it's a long story, but in a short way, Harley knew she couldn't tell dad about me so she give me to Sabine who is like a sister to her, when Dad found out about me, he didn't care at first but the parent in him give in and he contacted me.<br/>Dove💤💚: ok...good night my love.<br/>Angel👼:nighty dami❤</p>
<p>The next day---<br/>The students were afraid of Marinette because they are thinking she can kill them just by looking at them.<br/>That made Mari feel weird, but amused at the same time, it was funny to se people jumpin when they see you, even Adrien and Lila were quite. Anyways.</p>
<p><br/><strong>Damien's</strong> pov:<br/>Today was quite since the reveal happened, he thought why not see his angel, maybe she can tell him more about her parents.<br/>So he got to her hotel and was looking for her.<br/>People were amazed to see him outside (that sounded mean?). Then he saw her sitting at a coffee table in the hall, he could hear her stupid classmates. He didn't care. He got to the table and talked to Mari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Joke's</strong> pov: (YOU THOUGHT DIS IS OVER HUH???xD)<br/>Today I want to see my daughter again, the first time when I was the stupid batfam and her stupid classmates were in the way, now that he got em' scared they couldn't do anything to my baby girl. <br/>I Got to the hotel, I hear people panicking, sush, cant a guy visit? The fuck.<br/>I see my daughter's table and I see her with<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A FUCKING WAYNE?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls and thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys, this is not a chapter, but can you give me some fanfic (salt fanfics) to inspire me?<br/>Please and thank you. ❤👼<br/>(If you send me maribat it would be great)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You messed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No offense babygirl, but what the fuck." Says The Joker.<br/>Marinette currently offers a surprising-amused smile at her dad.<br/>"What? I told you I have a boyfriend" said the bluenette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>....<br/>"Yes but not A FUCKING WAYNE, but not only a Wayne, THE FUDGING BLOOD RELATED SON OF BRUCE." screamed an angry Joker.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-wait, you said a Wayne, isn't Lila dating one? What was the name...Damian Wayne. " said Nino. Secretly enjoying this. <br/>After Lila made his relationship a disaster, he deserves better anyways. He knew who Mari's Dad was, of course he would believe her over Lila, she was his first crush after all. </p>
<p><br/>"WHAT.THE.FUCK LILA' screamed Alya. "Uhh" and she ran away from the angry group </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>